


A Test of Wills (Among Other Things)

by ChoklettHartz



Series: History Firsthand (TBD) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Dante, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Gags, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Sparda, Vergil...Sorry LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: But it was just a ring around the base of his shaft, nothing like the heaven that was burying himself fully in his brother’s heat. Instead he was only allowed a taste, a constant tease, kept on edge and never allowed the release that was relentlessly tormenting Dante. Their father was cruel, was the consensus they were coming to.
Relationships: Dante/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Dante/Vergil, Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: History Firsthand (TBD) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925593
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	A Test of Wills (Among Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted this to be part of the Sparda's Harem AU thing that I sort of started with "History Firsthand" Sparda/Nero fic. I'm leaning towards yes, and therefore putting this in a series. Regardless, this is just pure pwp, smut, etc. I spent longer than I would have liked working on it and, quite frankly, got a little tired of editing. So I apologize in advance if there are errors. Can't be bothered to care at this point in time. I had fun writing it! It's just one of those things that I want to post already and say it's done lol. This is the longest one-shot I've written so far. It's pure filth. I'm probably forgetting some tags. Uhmmm... Have fun?
> 
> Big shout out to Spardacest Server peeps~ <3
> 
> Edit: I probably should add a bit more context since this is literally just smut lol. It's a timetravel/AU where Dante, Vergil, and Nero are sent to the time period before Sparda's rebellion. They end up being concubines, and this one-shot takes place some time after that's all been established. I hope to write a proper story for this AU one day.

Vergil tried his best to breathe in and out through his nose, fangs digging fruitlessly around the gag in his mouth as another wave of pleasure made him shudder. He strained against the magically enhanced ropes that kept him imobile and bound to the chair, wrists behind his back, ankles to the legs of the chair. They even prevented him from rocking his hips properly; the small toy inside him only teased his entrance, providing nothing more than small gentle pulses. He had long since lost track of how much time had passed. It had to be hours.

His focus stuttered as the enchanted ring around the base of his stiff cock tightened, and a whimpering moan drew his attention to the bed before him again. Dante lay spread out and bound on the bed, his cum stained chest heaving with the exhaustion of climaxing over and over again. 

“Vergil,” he said in a shaky voice bordering on a moan as he writhed in the soft, silky sheets. Sweat glistened off his brother’s body, bite marks littered his neck and shoulders, abused nipples erect by the pleasure assaulting his body. Vergil’s eyes trailed past the sticky mess painting Dante’s abs, past his leaking hard cock, down to the base of the toy in his stretched entrance which was leaking slick and their father’s cum.

“Fuck,” Dante breathed. The toy was much larger than the one in Vergil, and it throbbed much more vigorously as evidenced by the state Dante had been reduced to. “Vergil… Need you so bad.”

Vergil bit back a moan, his cock twitching as Dante arched and bucked his hips. The toy was magically linked to the cockring so that Vergil could feel it tightened whenever Dante clenched down on it. But it was just a ring around the base of his shaft, nothing like the heaven that was burying himself fully in his brother’s heat. Instead he was only allowed a taste, a constant tease, kept on edge and never allowed the release that was relentlessly tormenting Dante. _Their father was cruel_ , was the consensus they were coming to.

  


* * *

  


Sparda had meticulously tied them both in pretty knots, red rope for Dante and blue for Vergil, saying he was curious about their strengths and limits, all with an expression of warmth and love. Vergil had been coaxed into it easily enough. What was it he said? 

“Self restraint is an impressive skill that requires years of training. I want to see how far you’ve come.” And who was he to deny his father? Vergil had complied, foolishly, without question.

And Dante, having shunned his father so long, was just as easy to take apart. Snarky replies and careless attitude aside, he basked in Sparda’s affection as he was kissed tenderly, sweet words whispered in his ear. Their father had their weaknesses figured out by now and effectively weaponized them. 

“My sweet Dante, you deserve so much more,” Sparda murmured against his neck where he had left countless bites.

“Show me, then,” Dante replied in a husky voice, smirking over his shoulder. Sparda’s red eyes gleamed.

“Oh, I will, my dear.”

Sparda took his time riling up Dante. He kissed every inch of his body, played with his chest, stroked him, fingered him open. And Vergil sat quietly, watching everything, breathing a bit harder with each of Dante’s moans that reverberated off the walls.

“F-Father,” Dante moaned, shivering with his back to Sparda’s chest as his sweet spot was massaged deep inside.

“Yes, Dante?” 

“Missed you,” he choked out, stuttering on sudden emotions and overwhelming pleasure.

Sparda kissed his sweaty temple, cradling him close and whispering sweet nothings to him. “I know. I’m sorry, Dante. I’m here now.”

Dante let out a cut off whine, biting his lip as he grinded back into Sparda’s lap. Vergil watched, entranced as his father withdrew his fingers from Dante’s slick entrance. How he longed to bury himself inside, the sounds and sight of their foreplay stoking the lustful fire in him. His breath hitched in his throat as he met his father’s gaze. It was hungry and insidious as he held Dante’s thighs apart for Vergil to see.

It took a moment, but Dante noticed and looked at Vergil as well. Glassy blue eyes and sharp red eyes. Vergil was held by them both, unable to look away as Dante was positioned over Sparda’s thick cock and lowered slowly inch by inch.

“Fuck! Father,” Dante moaned loudly, rolling his hips back.

“Now, now, Dante. Don’t forget your brother,” Sparda teased. Vergil glanced at his little brother’s fluttering eyes. There was a moment of unspoken words, like something straining, a thread about to snap. Keeping his gaze, Dante planted his hands back on Sparda’s hips and raised himself up slowly, then dropped down with a gasp. Vergil watched, while Spada moaned softly. “Good boy, Dante.”

He rode Sparda that way, giving Vergil a show until Sparda pushed him down onto his stomach and fucked him until he was screaming through his orgasm. Sparda took him multiple times, making him climax over and over until he was moaning for him to stop. And Vergil could only sit through the whole ordeal, drooling and straining against his bonds. Every time his father made eye contact with him, Vergil would shudder, seeing the dark promise in his eyes.

Even when Sparda finally relented from Dante, he didn’t spare him any real mercy as he tied Dante down to the bed and eased the toy into his stretched hole. Dante whimpered, but Sparda soothed him with gentle words. He gasped and writhed as Sparda’s fingers brushed over the base of the plug, and Vergil knew it was pulsing inside Dante, stimulating him constantly.

Then, Sparda turned his attention to Vergil. He brushed back sweaty bangs that had fallen over his forehead and kissed his temple. It took every ounce of Vergil’s will to not whine desperately. He breathed heavily, twitching as Sparda trailed his hand down his chest, brushing over his sensitive nipples before reaching lower. Vergil jerked and moaned as Sparda stroked him slowly, just once from base to tip.

“Stay strong for me, my sweet son,” Sparda whispered against his ear. Vergil shivered and nodded once. He bit back a noise that surely would have been pitiful as Sparda drew away from him completely. “I’ll be back soon,” he said lightly and winked at them both before leaving the room. 

  


* * *

  


Their father lied. There was no way the amount of time already past constituted “soon”.

Vergil swallowed thickly, rocking his hips as best as he could to get the toy inside him to push at a better angle. But it was no use. The toy wasn’t large enough, only stimulating the rim of his entrance at best. Vergil hung his head, growling in a low tone of frustration. He chewed on the gag, trying to focus his attention away from the torture. 

The restraints, the toy, the cockring, he could have handled these perfectly fine. What was truly driving him out of his mind was his little brother laid out before him, moaning, thrashing, begging. And the smell of both Dante and their father was absolutely cloying in the air, a drug to his senses. Vergil let out a muffled groan, cock twitching as he felt pressure from the ring tightening in response to the toy buried inside Dante.

“Vergil,” Dante moaned wantonly. 

Looking up, he saw Dante’s body trembling all over. The stimulation was too much, but he was still chasing it all the same, thrusting back into the bed to angle the plug properly. 

“Please,” he gasped through heavy breaths, near delirious at this point. 

Vergil could see the fluids leaking around Dante’s puffy rim, dribbling down his quivering inner thighs and onto the soaked sheets. He wanted to respond to his twin’s desperate calls, wanted to fully sink into that tight welcoming heat, bite down on his lovely neck. Vergil shut his eyes, unable to handle the sight, heading spinning with unbearable arousal.

“Vergil, need you,” Dante babbled. He must have found a decent angle because the ring was pulsing around the base of Vergil’s cock. “Need you so bad, please. Ah, Vergil, fuck me. Fuck me. I need it.” 

Vergil moaned around the gag, low and guttural. The restraints held him down completely. It would only tortue him more, but Vergil couldn’t help imagining how good it would feel to fuck Dante. His inner walls would clamp down so wonderfully, better than the ring could stimulate. He wanted to taste Dante’s skin, hold him close as he rammed into him.

But all he could do was squirm desperately as Dante’s cries grew louder. Vergil bit down on the resilient gag as he felt the ring squeeze around him, and Dante screamed hoarsely through another orgasm. He shuddered as he felt the spasms through the feedback magic, nearly letting out a whimper at being held right on edge yet again. He blinked blearily and watched as Dante mewled softly and twitched. He was trying to squirm away from the stimulation that was too much again.

Vergil let out a low wounded noise. He couldn’t handle much more of this. He needed to come so badly, just once. The scents in the room along with his tormenting arousal made his head groggy. He blinked a few times, unseeing, taking several long seconds before he realized he was staring up at his father, chin held in his firm hand. Sparda was back. Vergil wanted to curse him and beg him for him all at once.

“Tired, my dear?” Sparda asked in a soft tone. His expression was gentle though his eyes were that of a cat toying with a mouse.

Vergil made a garbled noise and tried to pull away weakly. But Sparda simply forced him to tilt his head as he dipped down to kiss along his neck. Vergil shuddered at the sharp fangs grazing over his skin. His nerves were hypersensitive, needing any touch. He let out a choked moan, embarrassingly loud as Sparda stroked his straining cock. Though it was little relief, the sensation made his eyes roll back. He writhed as Sparda stroked him firmly, then brought his hand lower to pull and push the plug out and in agonizingly slow.

“Tsk, tsk. You’ll have to wait a bit longer, Vergil,” Sparda said, smirking at how Vergil cried out through the gag. “Do it for me, Vergil,” Sparda hushed as he cradled Vergil’s face. “And for Dante.”

Though his eyes were beginning to prick with tears of frustration, Vergil breathed deeply and nodded. Even as he was tortured, he was weak to his father’s praise. He tried to steady his breath as he watched Sparda strip out of his clothes and tend to Dante on the bed.

His little brother had been crying and drooling for some time now. Sparda cooed gentle praises to him as he loosened the ropes and eased the plug out of him. Dante clung to him, mewling with every touch on his oversensitive skin. 

“How many times did you come, Dante?” Sparda asked as he caressed his skin.

Dante mumbled something incoherently to which Sparda chuckled. He stroked the curve of Dante’s ass gently before plunging two fingers into his hole, making him yelp. Dante arched up against him, and Sparda licked one of his nipples, rolling over it with his tongue before closing his lips around it. The sight of Dante writhing and succumbing to pleasure sent shudders of arousal though Vergil’s spine. With just a few thrusts, Sparda withdrew his fingers. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Vergil a coy smile before settling between Dante’s legs.

Vergil’s gaze was caught between Dante’s wet winking entrance and Sparda’s stiff and ready cock. Giving Vergil a perfect view, he raised Dante’s legs and sunk into his hole with ease. Dante moaned loudly despite his hoarse voice while Sparda sighed in satisfaction. Vergil bit down hard, unable to look away as Sparda set a steady pace, cock pistoning in and out of Dante’s slick entrance, driving more and more moans out of him.

“I’ve got you, Dante. My baby boy.”

“Father!” Dante cried out. “Ah, ah, hah. So good! More, more! Fill me up, please!”

The wet sounds of their love making only added fuel to the fire that was consuming Vergil. Drool ran from the corners of his mouth as he watched with hungry eyes, hips bucking with need. He wanted to be inside Dante, wanted to be fucked just like that by their father. Anything more than these teasing sensations.

Sparda kept Dante in that position, fucking him until he was shuddering through another climax. His moans were bordering on sobs as his father’s pace quickened, forcing him into overstimulation again. Vergil watched in awe as his father reached his climax. Sparda’s brow knit together, fangs flashing as he sighed in satisfaction, hips pressed tight against Dante’s, pumping him full of cum. His fingertips sharpened into claws and scale patterns sprouted along his shoulders. From the way Dante twitched and gasped, his cock had likely changed as well. Sparda chuckled, and Vergil could just make out his low voice. It was tinged with demonic undertones that sent shivers down Vergil’s spine.

“Come now, Dante. You’re not done already, are you?”

He pulled out gently, and Vergil eyed the seed that leaked from Dante’s entrance. Sparda turned Dante onto his side and re-entered him again, making him moan tiredly. Vergil took in the demonic features on Sparda. His elegant curved horns, scales lining the sides of his torso and thighs, down to his large ridged cock that continued to spear Dante open.

Eventually, Sparda put Dante at the foot of the bed, face down, hips up. Even while he wrung desperate sounds out of Dante, Sparda watched Vergil with a lustful glare as if Vergil was the one being fucked. And Vergil held his gaze with lidded eyes, breathing heavily, exhausted from being held back so long. He felt as if Dante’s cries were his own.

“F-Father, please. Ah, too much!”

Sparda had one hand holding him down by the shoulder and his other hand on his hip, pulling him back into every thrust.

“My lovely son,” Sparda soothed, mockingly gentle while he watched his elder son. “You can do it.” He smirked at Vergil before bending forward and nuzzling Dante around his ear. “For me and for your brother.”

Sparda paused in his assault and gathered Dante up in his arms. Vergil’s eyes widened as his father carried Dante, off the bed and dropped him in Vergil’s lap. Vegil flinched as Dante’s weight made the toy inside him push up against his inner walls. Dante reflexively clutched at Vergil’s shoulders, his whole body shaking. He moaned low as Sparda grabbed a fistful of his hair and held him before Vergil’s face. Vergil’s breath stopped short at the sight of Dante’s utterly debauched expression, tear-stained cheeks, slack jaw, glassy eyes.

“Vergil…” Dante whimpered.

“Your brother has been so patient,” Sparda said with a smile. 

He pushed Dante closer, and Vergil shuddered as he felt Dante’s cock pressing against his own. The sudden stimulation was too much and he shut his eyes. He felt light kisses and kittenish licks on his face along with the tremors in Dante’s body as he pressed against him. With an obscenely wet sound, Dante jerked against him and moaned into the crook of his neck. Vergil’s eyes fluttered open and he was startled by how close Sparda was. Somehow his body flushed hotter than it already was as he realized Sparda fully intended to fuck Dante against his body.

Vergil stared into the devious eyes of their father, unable to do anything but squirm against his bonds as Dante clung to him while taking their father’s cock. If the chair wasn’t rooted to the ground, he surely would have been thrown back by the force of Sparda’s thrusts. Vergil groaned against the gag, gnawing on it restlessly. The feeling of Dante’s cock sliding against his own, Dante’s scent enveloping him, it was torture. He let out a desperate growl as Dante bit his neck, straining against the ropes. His father simply smiled. He leaned into Dante’s ear again.

“What do you think, Dante? Does Vergil deserve a treat?” he asked softly and took Dante’s chin in his hand so that he was looking at Vergil again.

Dante nodded, pupils fully blown with lust. “Want big brother,” Dante breathed. His confession made Vergil shiver.

With a smirk, Sparda slowed down his pace and reached behind Vergil’s head to undo the gag. A thick string of saliva stretched from Vergil’s lips to the gag which Sparda tossed back onto the bed. Vergil swallowed hard, breathing heavily. His jaw ached.

“Better?” Sparda asked.

Not trusting his own voice. Vergil nodded.

“Good. Well then, Dante. I think your brother deserves a kiss.”

Vergil moaned as Dante surged forward and drove his tongue into his mouth. Their fangs clashed, cutting into tongue and lips in the process. Vergil shivered at the taste of his brother’s blood. He felt Sparda pick up the pace again and Dante moaned into his mouth. When they finally parted for air, Vergil latched onto Dante’s neck and bit down harshly, drawing more blood to sate his hunger. He wished he could hold Dante as he jerked against him, but Vergil was still bound, and Sparda had shown no indication of releasing him. The pressure around his cock was even worse now that he was free to bite and kiss.

As Sparda continued driving into him, Dante’s moans became more desperate and he raked his claws down Vergil’s shoulders and chest. Vergil licked over the bite marks he left and dipped lower to latch onto a nipple. He sucked harshly and ran his tongue over the pert nub before biting around it.

“Vergil!” Dante gasped and his body went taut as he came again. Vergil moaned at the feeling of his brother’s cum splattered across his stomach. His whole body ached terribly for release. Dante curled around him as he panted heavily, arms wrapped around him and face hidden in his neck. Vergil licked his lips and nuzzled Dante as best he could. Then he felt his father’s hand cradle his chin. Though he met his gaze evenly, Vergil couldn’t help shivering at the hunger in his father’s eyes.

“Vergil, do you resent me?” he asked in an amused tone.

Vergil’s stomach dropped as he had a sneaking suspicion of what his father wanted. He swallowed. “No.” His voice was hoarse and he cleared it to try again. “I don’t, Father.”

“Hm, I’m glad,” Sparda said before leaning in to kiss him.

Vergil let his father in and moaned as his mouth was slowly ravaged by a meticulous tongue licking past his fangs, sliding along his own tongue and slipping farther back. He was vaguely aware of movement on top of him again. More wet sounds and Dante’s low whining. As Sparda pulled away, Vergil blurted out.

“Please, Father.”

“Hm?”

“Need… Need to come, please,” Vergil whispered barely audible, shivering at the feeling of Dante sucking at his neck absentmindedly.

Sparda chuckled and lifted Dante just slightly off Vergil’s lap. Vergil sucked in his breath through his teeth as Sparda grasped his hard cock and stroked it slowly. 

“I’m sorry, Vergil,” he said with little remorse and lowered Dante onto Vergil’s cock. 

Vergil gasped sharply and his whole body seized up as he slid easily into Dante’s hole. His brother tossed his head back, moaning and grinding down as Vergil’s cock entered all the way. Shudders wracked Vergil’s body, and he cried out at the sudden wet heat clamping down around his aching cock. His forehead collided with Dante’s shoulder and he gasped for breath as he tried to think through his short circuiting brain.

Dante arched against him, clutching at his shoulders again. “Vergil,” he moaned without restraint. He pulled himself up and sank down again. “So good,” he slurred as he rocked his hips.

“Dante! Wai-” Vergil broke off into a growl and bit down on whatever flesh he could reach as Dante lifted up and dropped down again. 

The slide of Vergil’s cock in and out of his hole was much too easy. Sparda had fucked him until he was wet and open. It made Vergil moan and writhe as Dante’s slick inner walls gripped him tightly up and down. Sparda watched with a dark smile, gently caressing Dante’s back and encouraging him. 

“How does it feel, Dante, to have your brother’s cock inside you?” He asked in a low voice, one hand in his hair and the other toying with his chest, rubbing over tender nipples.

“Good, so good. Fuck me, Vergil. Need it,” Dante babbled as he bounced in Vergil’s lap.

Sparda chuckled and licked over the shell of his ear. “Want Vergil to come inside you, too?”

“Yes, yes, please! More! Make me full!”

Vergil bit his lip in frustration, unable to meet Dante’s thrusts. His movements caused the toy inside Vergil to slide back and forth just enough to add to the torture. The onslaught of stimulation had Vergil moaning just as loud as Dante’s wanton noises beside his ear.

He wanted to come so badly, fill up Dante again and again until it was spilling out of him. A pang of jealousy sprung in his chest at how his father was the reason Dante was so slick and open, riding him so easily. He gasped at a sudden sharp pain in his scalp. His eyes flew open, just barely catching a glimpse of his father before his lips were consumed in another hungry kiss. He moaned eagerly, nipping him as his father drank in his frustrated noises. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he felt fingers at the base of his cock, and Dante whined as his pace slowed down. Eyes wide, Vergil moaned around Sparda’s tongue as he felt fingers sliding up, testing Dante’s rim that was clenched tightly around him. Vergil tore away from the kiss with a sharp gasp as he felt a finger slide in alongside his cock. Dante panted heavily against Vergil’s neck as their father worked his finger deeper inside. Sparda hushed Dante gently and soon enough his entrance relaxed. Desperate moans spilled from Vergil’s lips as Sparda slowly pumped his fingers, four of them sliding in and out, stimulating Vergil further and causing Dante’s entrance to feel even tighter around his cock.

“Father,” Dante whined as his back arched sharply. 

“You’ll take your father and your brother, won’t you, Dante?” Sparda murmured against his hair. “We’ll fill you up so nicely.” He pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock alongside Vergil’s.

Vergil bit back a plea, knowing it was useless and could only watch his father’s smug expression as he pushed into Dante. He groaned as Dante’s nails raked across his body and Sparda eased in, inch by inch. If not for the bonds, Vergil would have curled forward by the intensity of his father’s throbbing cock against his own, held tightly by Dante’s stretched entrance.

Vergil wasn’t sure anymore if it was him or Dante that was moaning louder. His body was on fire, consumed wholly by need. His father pulled out just slightly and thrust in. Vergil’s head dropped back, vision going white as he vaguely registered Dante’s scream of pleasure.

Vergil shut his eyes, unable to escape from the constant stimulation of Sparda’s cock sliding in and out, firmly pressed against Vergil while Dante’s walls clenched spasmodically. His own member ached terribly, every muscle in his body burning with how he kept struggling against the unrelenting bonds. He leaned forward as best as he could and bit down on Dante’s neck again, moaning and swallowing his brother’s blood. Sparda’s thrusts were harsh, rocking them both and causing the toy inside Vergil to grind against his walls.

Unbearable pleasure wracked Vergil’s body, keeping him on edge, pressed there so tight it hurt. It made a feedback loop of pain and pleasure, feeding and mounting. Vergil was starting to feel light-headed, dizzy with need. Every strangled noise from Dante only fed into his desire. There was nothing Vergil could do but sit and endure the torture. He caught his father’s eyes again. Red, dark, insidious lust. Vergil and Dante were at his complete mercy. Nowhere to run. Shivers ran through Vergil’s already quivering body. He was crumbling, and Sparda smiled as he thrust harder, faster.

Dante clung to Vergil, dragging red lines across his skin, moans punched out with the force of their father’s thrusts. Vergil bit down on every inch of Dante he could reach, licking and panting in between. Moans and gasps spilled from his lips with every slide of Sparda’s cock against his own, slick with cum from before. And Dante was so warm, so tight. Vergil wanted to add to the mess inside, needed the release so badly. He wondered if he would die from this.

Thoughts muddled and senses overstimulated, he let out yelp at a sharp pain in his scalp. He blinked blearily and whined at the sharp claws tugging his hair. His father forced him to bare his neck as he slammed into Dante harder, making them both cry out. Vergil gasped for breath, vision unfocused at the overstimulation of Dante clamping down tightly, wet inner walls pulsing around him. He could feel Sparda’s heartbeat through his cock as well. 

It was impossible to focus anymore. Vergil heard Sparda’s voice but couldn’t comprehend the words. He felt Dante’s fangs sinking into his throat, wet heat tightening around his cock. Through his hazy sight, he saw Sparda’s hooded red eyes, smug smile parting into a moan. And then Dante screaming, their father’s cock twitching against his own, more wetness around his cock that was being squeezed so tightly. So close, but the bind around his cock was still there. He felt Sparda pull out and heard a desperate sob.

It took a moment for Vergil to realise the noise had come from him. Dante was slumped against him, little breaths fanning over Vergil’s neck. Another tug to his scalp had Vergil looking up at Sparda. His vision was blurry with tears that he hadn’t realized spilled over. Too much. Not enough.

“Please, Father. Please, please,” Vergil babbled in a barely audible whisper. Gently, Sparda kissed his cheeks before pulling away with a small smirk.

“Patience, my dear,” he cooed. Sparda lifted Dante off of his lap, and Vergil let out a strangled groan as his hard cock was exposed to the open air again, wet with his father’s cum that was slowly dripping down onto his balls. 

Vergil bit his lips hard enough to bleed, and he watched with bated breath as Sparda put Dante on his knees between Vergil’s legs. Dante could barely support his own weight, chin held up by their father, eyes unfocused.

“Now, Dante, your brother’s had a bit of a mess. Won’t you clean him up?” 

Guided to Vergil’s cock, Dante clutched his thighs with shaky hands and licked up the cum. Vergil moaned and writhed as Dante’s tongue roved all along his shaft and over his balls. His father tilted his head back and kissed him again. Fingers stroked up his balls and through Dante’s cum that still clung to his abdomen. Vergil panted as the kiss was broken and wet fingers slid into his mouth. With a muffled moan, Vergil sucked and swallowed the mess his father fed to him.

When Sparda drew away again, Vergil’s lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, panting and gasping as Dante sucked his aching member. He shuddered as his father positioned himself behind Dante and fucked him again. Vergil squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips as he felt the vibrations of Dante’s moans through his cock. It slipped from Dante’s lips eventually, his brother completely fucked beyond coherent thought as Sparda drove him into another climax.

Finally, Sparda picked Dante up again and laid him out on the bed. He cooed soft words to Dante and checked him briefly before returning to Vergil again. Vergil couldn’t stop the whine that bubbled from his throat, couldn’t stop the tears from spilling. Every nerve in his body burned as Sparda cupped his face in his hands, red eyes gazing upon him with mocking warmth. Pleas spilled from his lips unbidden, and Sparda hushed him with sweet words. Always so gentle.

“What do you want, Vergil?” 

Vergil licked his bloody lips and tried to pull together some semblance of coherency. “Everything,” he breathed.

Sparda smiled. Like poisoned honey enveloping him, those sinful lips captured him again. He felt the magic of the bonds fade as Sparda reached behind him to untie all the knots. Vergil didn’t pay attention. Drunk on his kisses, he didn’t realize when he was freed, only that he was clinging to Sparda. Strong arms lifted him and lowered him next to Dante on the bed. He paid no attention to his brother, crying out as Sparda pulled out the toy from his sensitive entrance.

“Father-”

“I’ve got you, Vergil. My lovely eldest son. So perfect for me.”

Vergil sobbed at the praise and the feeling of Sparda pushing fingers into his entrance. He writhed against him, cock twitching against the ring that Sparda still hadn’t removed.

“Please, Father- ah!” Vergil choked on a moan as Sparda found his prostate and rubbed it mercilessly. His father seemed determined to break him, purring and rubbing his sweet spot steadily even while he screamed and cried. “N-Need to come. Please!”

Sparda chuckled darkly and pulled out his fingers to which Vergil made a wounded noise. “Ah, ah. Not before I take you. I expect better from you, Vergil.”

Vergil whimpered desperately, biting his lip, and pleading through teary eyes. Dread filled him as he saw Sparda pick up the gag again. He held back a whine and opened his mouth obediently for Sparda to gag him again. 

“Good boy,” Sparda said with a smile. He brushed back Vergil’s sweaty bangs and kissed his forehead. Vergil shivered as he tried to stay still, but failed when Sparda fingered him again.

“Hm, so tight. I’ll have to open you up properly.”

Vergil’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of his father’s fingers scissoring inside and reaching in as deep as they could go. More tears ran and he was drooling again, whimpering pitifully by the time Sparda finally pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. He felt Sparda caress his cheek and he looked up into his gleaming red eyes.

“Let me see you,” Sparda whispered. And Vergil tried his best to keep eye contact, eyelids fluttering as he finally felt his father’s hard cock push into him. Slowly, inch by inch, every moment was ecstasy and torture. Vergil was crying in earnest, muffled by the gag. 

“Shh, there, there. You’re doing so well, my son.”

Vergil’s eyes fell shut as Sparda slid in all the way, unable to handle the pleasure crashing through his body. And he still hadn’t come yet. Even if he could beg, he would not be granted mercy. His hands twisted in the sheets, clawed into Sparda’s skin as he was fucked open. He moaned with abandon, loving the feeling of his father’s cock spearing him open, driving into him with powerful thrusts. Sharp claws dug into the flesh of his thighs, holding them wide apart for Sparda to fuck him deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Vergil screamed through the gag, back arching sharply, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes. He felt every ridge of the hard demonic cock grinding against his inner walls, lust devouring him inside out. Sparda leaned in close and Vergil clawed at his shoulders and his back, clinging desperately. He shuddered as he was held in a tight embrace and his father’s scent wrapped around him. Sparda’s low growls and rumbling purr resonated deeply in his being even though his demonic side was heavily muted in this world.

His cock ached terribly, but Vergil still tilted his head back, baring his throat willingly. He moaned as fangs tore into his throat, the thrusts picking up even faster. More scales sprouted along Sparda skin. They covered his arms, legs, and the sides of his torso. Vergil lost his breath as the cock inside him seemed to grow even more, stretching him wider, reaching in deeper. There was no strength left in his body, wound up for so long with no release. 

He felt a hand brushing through his hair, and Sparda growled low against his throat before withdrawing. Tossing his head to the side, Vergil saw that Dante was awake again, though visibly exhausted. He was petting Vergil’s hair, watching him with eyes that were still blown. Vergil nuzzled into his touch, a thread of a lifeline. Dante showered light kisses across his face. Then a loud slap echoed in the room along with a sharp yelp from Dante. It took a moment for Vergil to realize his brother had received a reprimanding spank for overstepping lines.

Sparda licked Vergil’s blood from his lips and chided Dante, one clawed hand buried in his hair while the other still clutched Vergil’s hip. “You need to ask before touching, Dante.”

Dante let out a keening whine. Vergil clutched at the sheets, hips twitching as he felt Sparda slow down his pace. He preferred not being able to think rather than have the respite to dwell on how unbearable it was that he hadn’t been allowed to come yet.

“Do you want to help me make Vergil feel good, Dante?”

Dante nodded despite the hand in his hair, unable to form coherent words. Sparda pecked him on the cheek and untied the gag from Vergil’s mouth. The moment he was freed, Dante claimed his lips, licking, biting, moaning.

Vergil’s noises were all swallowed up as he slid a hand around Dante’s nape. Their kiss was sloppy and full of hunger. Vergil heard his father chuckle and felt his cock sliding slowly in and out as if he was taking his time watching them. Dante broke away from him with a gasp and from what little movement Vergil could see past Dante’s shoulders, Sparda was fingering Dante again.

His father leaned in and kissed him. Soon, Vergil was smothered between the two of them. His mouth was constantly invaded by a tongue while a set of fangs bit his neck and shoulders. Sometimes they trailed down to abuse his nipples until they were pink and tender. He writhed under the stimulation, shivering under the contrast of Dante’s drooling tongue and Sparda’s much rougher textured one. Sparda never ceased rocking into him, alternating between deep rolling thrusts and more shallow thrusts.

Eventually, Dante could do little more than pant hot puffs of breath against his skin, bucking back into Sparda’s fingers. Vergil watched in a daze as Sparda drew Dante into a sensual kiss, demonic tongue flicking over Dante’s glossy lips.

“Your big brother has been so good, hasn’t he, Dante?” Sparda murmured as he held Dante by his nape. He gave Vergil a smug look and thrust in sharply, driving a loud moan from him. “I think he deserves his reward now, hm? Lay back, Dante. Spread your legs.”

Dante could only mewl softly as he did as he was told, sprawling out next to Vergil and holding himself apart. Vergil gasped as his father pulled out suddenly. He couldn’t stifle a low whine, entrance clenching involuntarily at the loss. Sparda grasped his straining cock, making his whole body jerk.

“Painful, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Vergil said through heavy breaths.

“Forgive me, Vergil,” his father cooed, stroking his tear-stained face. “Almost there. Can you get up?”

His limbs were jelly and nearly unresponsive, but Vergil did his best to lift himself off his back. Sparda helped him position himself on his knees between Dante’s spread legs. Vergil’s head spun, overdosed on the tormenting pleasure pulsing through his body. His gaze raked up and down from Dante’s glassy eyes, parted lips to his sweat soaked body to his trembling thighs to his wet puffy entrance.

“Vergil,” Dante slurred, barely coherent.

Vergil shuddered, biting back a whine as he felt Sparda at his back, hands rubbing down his sides to his hips. He watched as Sparda grasped his cock and guided him to Dante’s entrance. The last bit of torture, or so he hoped. He gulped down air into his burning lungs as he easily slid into Dante’s slick entrance. Their moans mingled together, impossible to discern from one another. Or at least it was impossible for Vergil with his vision whiting out as his hips jerked involuntarily, needing more, needing to come. He could only thrust a few times before he stopped short, aching muscles detached from the signals of his brain.

He felt Sparda whispering against his ear, but he couldn’t make out the words. Fingers trailed down to the base of his shaft. With a short incantation from Sparda, the cockring loosened and slipped off his member. Vergil nearly sobbed at the mere prospect of finally being allowed release. 

“Vergil,” Dante moaned desperately, walls clenching around him. Vergil’s mouth dropped open, climax surging up over him.

“Come for us, Vergil,” Sparda whispered. 

As if hours of being pent up wasn’t enough to immediately send him over the edge, his hair was tugged back, sharp fangs pierced his tender neck, and his father suddenly entered him again. A harsh thrust of his father’s cock spread him open, ramming into his prostate, forcing him all the way into Dante’s clenching hole. Hot white bliss burst through every one of Vergil’s nerves. His throat ached and he realized belatedly that he was screaming from the sheer ecstasy crashing through him. He stared blankly at the ceiling above, the push and pull between Dante’s hole and Sparda’s cock dragged out his high. Shudders wracked his body as he continued to pump cum into Dante until it was leaking out around his cock.

The hand in his hair released him, as did the teeth in his neck, and he dropped forward unceremoniously onto Dante, who was mewling weakly with every thrust from Sparda continuously driving Vergil into him. Vergil’s hands clenched weakly onto Dante’s shoulders, strung out on mind-numbing pleasure as he was fucked even harder than before. Low whines escaped his throat as the high quickly dipped into overstimulation.

“Father,” he moaned tiredly, one hand raking down the sheets in an effort to ground himself. He bit into Dante’s shoulder, whining as he felt his father’s rumbling growl and his cock thrust in deeper, grinding ceaselessly into his prostate.

“Vergil, my precious son,” Sparda growled in a low demonic tone, moaning out his pleasure as his pace stuttered.

Vergil cried out as his father slammed in as deep as he could go and went still, cock twitching against his insides. Vergil’s eyes widened and rolled back at the feeling of his father’s seed flooding him, filling him up. It pushed him into another orgasm, making him twitch and claw at Dante’s arms. Even as he came in his brother’s wet hole, he pressed back against his father, wanting more of his seed. He wanted it deeper, wanted it to take root inside him.

The vibrations of his father’s purring washed over him, sending shivers of delight and relief down his spine. Vergil whined as he noticed Sparda was still hard and buried inside.

“So good for me, Vergil,” Sparda cooed as he nuzzled the back of Vergil’s neck. Vergil’s stomach fluttered at the praise. He mewled as Sparda kissed his neck and showered him with tender words, gently rocking his hips as he did so. Despite the overstimulation and despite how obvious it was that Vergil’s body couldn’t take anymore, he still wriggled back against his father.

“More,” he rasped, clenching down around his father’s cock.

Sparda chuckled. “Yes, I will give you everything, Vergil,” he promised darkly before picking up on his thrusts again. “And Dante, too. My beautiful sons.” Dante let out a whimper beneath them. Vergil kissed him, moaning as he rocked his hips as best as he could.

He quickly lost track of time, mind sluggish while he was continuously railed within an inch of his life. Sparda rearranged them several times, driving them both to mind-numbing bliss. Vergil was vaguely aware of a cock inside him, a mouth around him, a cock in his mouth. He only knew he wanted more even if it was too much. His father’s mockingly sweet voice and his brother’s desperate cries were ingrained in his mind.

  


* * *

  


Hours had passed by the time Sparda came one last time. He brushed back his hair and smiled at the sight of his sons completely fucked out, heavy breaths, sweaty and covered in the cum. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, he got off the bed and retrieved some clean cloths and a basin of water from the side chamber. He smiled upon returning. In the short amount of time he had gone, Vergil and Dante were already curled up against each other.

With gentle hands, he cleaned them up, wiping them down despite their tired protesting mewls. As he put everything aside, he heard Vergil calling for him in a hoarse voice.

“Father…”

“I’m here,” Sparda said softly as he climbed back into bed. Dante clung to him immediately, whether in his sleep or consciously, it was hard to tell. Vergil curled up against his other side and Sparda put an arm around each of his sons. “Rest now,” he murmured, purring deep and low as his sons fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever go anywhere with this? Will there ever be a real plot? I have no idea for I must address many other WIPs first XD
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
